Sesshomaru and the potion maker
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: FINISHED Sesshomaru and Kagome fall in love due to a potion that backfires. Can Inuyasha save them before it's too late? Or will he have to suffer seeing Kagome's first kiss being with Sesshy! I fixed it!


**Sesshomaru and the Potion maker**

Hello! I'm soooooo sorry I took so long to update! I entered this fic in a fanfiction competition. The maximum amount of words was 7000 and I don't think they use chapters, so I got rid of the chapter titles and made it one story. Now I forget where the chapters are and so you get the rest of the story. Ooh! Guess what? I was watching the hit list in Osaka Japan episode and I saw the J-pop girls that sing the Teen titans song! They're good! Hope you like it!

"DIE, SESSHOMARU!"

The scream could be heard for miles around. Kagome covered her eyes, trying to block the blinding light caused by the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru was knocked unconscious. He was flying through the air. Inuyasha jumped up; ready to send the final blow to him, when the Tensaiga reacted. Sesshomaru 's sword started to glow. Another blinding light came over Sesshomaru. Inuyasha flung his sword down to kill him. The light overwhelmed his eyes. Inuyasha knew what had happened. He sheathed Tessaiga as the light faded away. Sesshomaru was gone.

"That stupid sword!" He growled. "I'm gonna take it someday!" He had been saying the same thing all night. Kagome watched as he sunk his claws into the tree he was sitting in. He hadn't gotten over the fight. Sesshomaru had tried to kill Kagome for revenge against his brother. Inuyasha saved her, once again and that's how the fight started. Inuyasha used the wind scar, and well... you know the rest. Kagome knew that he would be in a bad mood for a few days until somebody like Koga (a wolf demon that is in love with Kagome) showed up. She sat on the ground, hoping he wouldn't take it out on her.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat quietly, eating the noodles that Kagome had brought along with her. Inuyasha, however, sat in his tree growling about the Tessaiga and the Tensaiga. Whenever anyone, even Kagome, tried to approach him, Inuyasha would bear his fangs and snarl. They finally gave up and left him alone. Kagome wondered if he would ever get over it.

Sesshomaru rested in the trees. He had been sent several miles away because of the Tensaiga. He had to admit it was a handy sword. When he got the Tessaiga, he would be invincible. He rested his hand on the hilt of the fang that had saved his life so many times and pulled it out.

"So," he muttered to it. "this sword could save 100 lives in one sweep." He turned the sword around and looked at the other side of it. It shone in the moonlight as if it were alive. Sesshomaru sheathed the Tensaiga and closed his eyes. He would get the Tessaiga, someday, and kill the one who carried it.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh at the thought of seeing his brother's face when he saw him with the Tessaiga. Inuyasha would be in shock, not to mention sadness for loosing the fang. He would never forgive himself. Sesshomaru laughed at the thought of this. He then remembered that Inuyasha could use the wind scar. How could he get the sword without Inuyasha killing him?

"How do I get the fang?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"You must really want that sword you're talking about." Said a voice below him. Sesshomaru looked down. There sitting in the trees was a strange old woman. Her hair was a dark gray. Her eyes were blood red. The old woman wasn't a human from what Sesshomaru could tell. A bunch of strangely shaped bottles sat in a wooden wagon she pushed around. In the bottles were strange liquids and powders of different colours. She was a potion maker.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru snarled at the old hag.

"That is none of your concern." She snapped at him. I travel to people needing help."

"I need no help you old hag!" he growled. "The last thing I need is an old woman helping me."

"Oh, shut up you mutt." She barked. The strange woman pulled out a bottle of purple powder, poured some of the powder into her hand and threw it at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt a strange sensation on his face. When the rest of the powder blew away, he looked over to the woman to see what she had done to him.

"What did you do to me?!" he growled, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was air. The old lady looked at him menacingly.

"A silencing draft." She mused. "I will fix your mouth if you let me help you get the fang." She looked up at the not-so-powerful son of the great demon of the West. "Well, what'll it be?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a second. "If this old hag can do this to me," he thought to himself "maybe she has and even stronger potion to help me get rid of Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded.

The old woman pulled out some orange powder from a little tear-shaped bottle in the back. She poured out some of the new powder and threw it at his face. Sesshomaru felt the same tingling sensation on his face. The powder blew away. Sesshomaru coughed to see of his voice had come back (which it had) and turned to the woman.

"What is your plan?" she asked him. We have paralyzing powders, poisons, sleeping drafts, anything you want.

"How about love potions?" he asked the woman. The old lady stared.

"Love potions?" she laughed. "What are you driving at?"

"There's this girl-" Sesshomaru was stopped by barking laughter.

"You like a girl that's with him?" she teased. "What's with you demons these days?"

"I don't like her." He snapped. The woman was really starting to get on his nerves. "I want my brother to like her."

"Wow," said the hag in awe. "You're sure full of kindness."

"No- I want her to mean more to him than the Tessaiga."

"So you can steal it from him while they're kissing?"

"NO!!" he snapped. "So I can take the wench hostage and make my little brother hand it to me personally."

"Oh." She sighed. "That will work too." She made the smallest of smirks as Sesshomaru turned away from her. She wasn't as stupid as Sesshomaru thought. She would soon have what she wanted, the hair from a dog demon. She would have it after she killed Sesshomaru to make her own potion. She could have even the greatest demons falling to her knees when she drank her potion, and nothing was going to stop her.

Inuyasha sat on a fallen tree, his feet hanging in the running water. He watched the sunrise and thought about what had happened earlier that day. He was over the fight with Sesshomaru... it was how he had treated Kagome that was bugging him.

"She probably thinks I'm the biggest jerk that she's ever met." He sighed. "I should've let her talk to me." He swung his feet back and forth in the water when a sharp pain went into his feet. It felt like hundreds of sharp needles piercing into his skin.

"YEOW!!!!"

Inuyasha leaped to his feet. A giant demon fish had its jaws clamped onto his foot. He pulled out Tessaiga and drove the blade into the massive fish. The pain in Inuyasha 's feet lessened and the fish went limp. Inuyasha was about to throw the corpse in the water when he had an idea. "I'll catch fish for lunch as an apology. Now I won't have to say it to them directly!"

Inuyasha waded into the water. The stream was powerful and the water was cold. He stood in the stream until a fish swam by. Inuyasha caught it with ease. After catching eight fish, Inuyasha headed back with them to the camp. When he got there, everyone was sleeping, everyone except...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome was sitting on the top of a rock. She had been watching the same sunrise as Inuyasha. She turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Hi." She looked at him, slightly worried that he was still mad. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the pile of fish Inuyasha had brought with him.

"Breakfast." He laughed. "A giant demon fish bit my foot earlier. I thought we would have something else for a change."

Kagome smiled. "That's great. I think you're scream is what woke me up."

Inuyasha blushed. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have seen the sunrise." She looked at the sun, which was now more radiant then ever. Inuyasha jumped onto the rock and sat beside her. Kagome didn't seem to mind. Inuyasha wondered if this was the opportune moment to show his feelings for her. He looked at Kagome and felt his heart skip.

"Uh... Kagome,"

Kagome turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Um... well... I-" Inuyasha was broken off by the sound of the bushes rustling behind them. Inuyasha turned just in time to see Shippo 's tail disappear behind a bush nearby.

"SHIPPPO! MIROKU! SANGO! YOU"RE DEAD MEAT!"

Inuyasha leaped off the rock to where his companions were hiding. Sango ducked out of the way and into the covers to pretend that she was asleep the whole time. Shippo and Miroku, however, lifted their heads just in time to see Inuyasha charge straight for them. Shippo squealed in fear and climbed up a tree to get away from Inuyasha 's fist. Miroku headed the opposite direction and ran straight for the rock that Kagome was sitting on. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and chucked him at Miroku 's legs. Miroku tripped over Shippo and fell face first onto the ground. Inuyasha then took Shippo and chucked him at Sango 's head.

"You little spies!" he snarled at them as he stepped on Miroku 's head. "How dare you!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the rock. "You can stop now."

Inuyasha took his foot of Miroku 's head. Miroku sat up and brushed the dirt out of his hair. There was an imprint of Miroku 's face in the dirt beside him. Sango and Shippo were rubbing their heads from the collision.

"Well, well." Said a familiar voice from behind them. "If it isn't the mutt with my rightful sword."

Out from behind the trees was Sesshomaru. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight. His eyes moved from Tessaiga, to Inuyasha, to Kagome and back to the fang.

"This is my sword, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. "I will never let you have it!"

"That is why I brought a friend." He said in his usual bored tone. Sesshomaru turned to the old woman that had come out of the trees after him. "Her name is Sen.," He said coolly. "and she is going to be helping me."

Inuyasha looked at the lady. "An old woman?" he laughed. "That is your reinforcement?"

"That's Potion Maker to you!" Sen snapped. "And a very powerful one, too. So shut your trap!"

Inuyasha leapt for her. He pulled out Tessaiga and swung the fang as hard as he could at her. Inuyasha felt it hit something hard.

"I must have hit the old hag." He thought. When he looked to see the remains of a shocked old lady with a sword in her gut, Sen was holding the blade of the fang. She lifted him up into the air and threw him into the trees. He heard a bunch if laughter, the sound of Sango 's giant boomerang, whizzing by and the sound of Miroku 's wind tunnel.

When Inuyasha opened his eyes to see what had happened, Sango was fast asleep, and Miroku was frozen on the spot. Sen aimed for Kagome, next.

"No." He moaned. "Not Kagome." Inuyasha tried to stand. His legs wobbled and he collapsed onto the ground. He was too weak to save her... but this had never happened before. It must be one of the potions that Sen was talking about. How could he help Kagome now? He watched helplessly as Sen sent a black poison straight For Kagome. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He heard her scream in fear. What had happened? Inuyasha opened an eye. Kagome was gone!

Inuyasha stared at the rock where Kagome had sat just a few moments ago. His strength had returned and now he was going to kill Sen, no matter what. He would avenge Kagome 's death right to the end. He would never forgive them.

Inuyasha pulled himself up with the help of Tessaiga. He watched as a tear fell onto the blade. He watched it roll down when he noticed the reflection. It was Sesshomaru. In his arms was none other than Kagome.

"I told you not to kill this one." Sesshomaru snapped at Sen. He put Kagome down and let her run to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let her go behind him. He felt blood dripping down his face.

Sesshomaru walked over to the couple and smiled. "Soon, I will have the Tessaiga, Inuyasha..." he paused and pulled out a small vile of red powder from his kimono. "And you will hand deliver it to me." Sesshomaru opened the vile and threw the powder at them. He stepped back as Inuyasha slashed at the cloud of red smoke. Some powder flew out of the cloud, but not far enough to reach him. His plan was going perfectly. He made a small laugh when one small grain of the powder flew out and landed in his eye. Sesshomaru rubbed at it as the smoke cleared away. Kagome and Inuyasha were still standing.

"That was the weakest poison that I've ever seen." Inuyasha growled. He turned to Kagome, who seemed all right. She glared at Sesshomaru.

"What was his plan?" She thought. "If it was to kill us, it didn't work. But why wasn't Sesshomaru upset?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru 's eyes met. At first they scowled at each other, but then, They seemed to blink and then gawk at one another.

Kagome froze. "Omigosh!" she thought. "Do I _like _Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. "Do I have feelings for this wench?" Sesshomaru started to admire Kagome 's soft hair and deep brown eyes. "What has Sen done to me?" Sesshomaru turned to her.

"What's happened?" he snapped. "They haven't changed. Why am I the only one affected by your potion?"

Sen thought for a second. "Did their eyes meet?"

"Yes!"

"I saw you rub your eye. Did you get a grain of my powder in it?"

"I think so... But will it wear off?"

"I'm not sure. One grain of the powder is powerful enough to be permanent."

"Are you saying..." Sesshomaru 's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." She bowed her head in apology.

Sesshomaru turned and ran into the trees. Sen followed close behind. Kagome stood there in shock and Inuyasha was left in the dust, not knowing what had just happened.

Inuyasha turned to her. "Do you know what happened?" he asked quietly. Kagome shook her head. She ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Even though she was with Inuyasha, she felt empty... as if something was taken from her, but what, or who?

She let go of Inuyasha and looked at the ground. "What's wrong with me?" she thought.

"Come on, Kagome." He whispered to her. "We'd better take you to Kaede, just in case."

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha, what about Miroku and Sango?"

He rolled his eyes. "They'll be fine. They know the way back."

Inuyasha took Kagome and flew for Kaede 's hut. Something was wrong with Kagome. Inuyasha knew it, but what? Kagome seemed sad and lonely. She wouldn't talk, let alone look at him. He had to get her to Kaede.

Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede 's hut and carried her in. Kaede took some of the powder that was still in their hair. She examined it carefully.

"It's a love potion in powder form." She said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed. "A love potion?!"

"Yes. You said that both of you were covered in it." Inuyasha nodded. "Did you make eye contact with each other." Inuyasha nodded again. "Well, did you try to slash it at Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, but he didn't get any on him."

"You don't know that." Kaede stated. "This is a very strong potion. Even one grain will make you fall in love with the first person you make eye contact with.

"Well, why didn't it affect us?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede just shrugged. "I am not a potion maker. I don't know as much as a real one."

Inuyasha froze. "Say that again." Kaede turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You may not be a potion maker," He started. "but I know where to get one." Before Kaede could say anything, Inuyasha had run out the door and out of the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sen! What's happening to me?!"

Sesshomaru had been trying to wash the grain of powder out of his eye for hours. It was almost noon and he couldn't get his thoughts about Kagome out of his head. He was getting really ticked off now.

"Do I really love Kagome?" he thought. "No, it's just an illusion. I want to ki-" He stopped before his imagination started up. He had to find a way to stop this from getting worse, and fast.

Sen showed up behind him. "Now what?" she growled.

"How do you get rid of this spell?" he snapped.

"I can't." she replied. "You drove the grain in too far. You'll have to wait for me to make a new potion."

"How long will that take?" he asked.

"A few days." She sighed. "I must warn you, if you go near that girl, you might make the spell permanent."

Sesshomaru nodded. That should be easy. As long as his feelings for Kagome stayed small, he would be okay.

He let out a sigh. "Okay, just think of something else... but what?"

"How about the thought of seeing Inuyasha dead." Sen stated. "Him dead, and you with the Tessaiga." Sen pulled a few bluish weeds from the ground and placed them in a small bowl. "It could work."

Sesshomaru thought of Inuyasha, bloodstained clothes and dull eyes. His kimono was torn and his hair was tangled. Then Kagome appeared. She ran to Inuyasha and wept for him. Her eyes filled with tears as she glared at Sesshomaru and what he had done.

"It's not working." He growled at Sen who ignored him and ground the weeds that she had picked.

"It's not my problem."

"Yes it is!" he snapped. "You didn't warn me about the strength of the potion! I'll kill you if you don't fix this! I will not fall in love with Kagome!"

"I'm afraid you already have." Sen replied. "Just stay away from Kagome until I'm finished making the potion."

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha flew over the treetops looking for the potion maker. If there was anyone that could help Kagome, it was her. He looked down at most of the rivers, but Sen wasn't there.

Inuyasha was about to give up hope when he caught a scent of weeds being blended together. The scent was strangely familiar. He had smelt the same weeds on Sen. She was close. The scent was getting stronger. He followed it to a waterfall that he had overlooked. There was Sen. She was blending ingredients together.

"You again?" she growled as Inuyasha landed in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Kagome's sick." He snapped. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong." She replied. "She's just in shock from being in love with someone she never expected."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru, of course."

Inuyasha gaped at Sen. "You didn't just say..."

"Yes. I said Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha thought. "Kagome couldn't like him... or could she?" he looked at Sen. "That must be why Kagome wasn't feeling normal. Kagome missed Sesshomaru."

"Is there a cure?" he asked Sen.

"I'm working on one right now, but it's for my other client." Sen pointed behind Inuyasha. There in a tree was Sesshomaru. He was sleeping. Sesshomaru opened an eye and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"You're in love with Kagome?" Inuyasha laughed.

"Against my will." He snapped. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have killed her by now." Since Inuyasha was clueless about what Sesshomaru was talking about, he continued. "When I threw the potion at you, you started thrashing around and got a grain of powder in my eye. So, technically, it's your fault that I have feelings for her."

Inuyasha wanted to kill him. How dare he blame him for this. If he hadn't tried to use the love potion, he wouldn't be in this state.

"What I don't understand is why you and Kagome don't love each other." Sesshomaru growled. "You looked at Kagome before she looked at me, yet I am the one with this curse."

"It's not my fault that you got the powder in your eye!" Inuyasha barked. "If you hadn't tried to make us fall in love, you might still hate her guts!"

"That may be true, but the sooner Sen finishes the potion, the sooner I lose the curse."

"You had better not drink it all." Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru turned to his little brother. "And why not?"

"Because then, Kagome will still love you and she will follow you around like a lost kitten." Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru "Is that a good enough reason?"

"Well, it doesn't seem to bother you." Sesshomaru quipped.

Inuyasha hesitated to find an excuse. "Our team needs her to help find the sacred jewel shards."

"But isn't she the one who broke it in the first place?" Sesshomaru sneered. "Isn't Kagome the reason you're on this journey?"

Inuyasha trembled in rage. He dashed for Sesshomaru, his fist aimed to strike his head. He sent his fist as hard as he could at Sesshomaru, but the only thing his fist hit was air. Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru lying on the ground unconscious.

"The potion is starting to take hold of Sesshomaru." Sen said in a worried tone. "I need to finish this potion soon, or it will become permanent.

"Kagome." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He dashed off to Kaede 's hut. "What'll happen to Kagome?" he thought. What will happen to her if it becomes permanent? Will she ever talk to me again?"

He dashed through the trees. The branches scratched him as he ran, but not once did Inuyasha stop. He felt something on his cheek, at first he thought it was blood from the trees cutting him, but when he touched the drop and looked at his hand, it was clear. He had been crying... crying for Kagome.

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He had to get the potion, before it was too late.

Inuyasha barged into Kaede 's hut. Kagome was sleeping in the corner. The potion was starting to kick in. Inuyasha sat down and rested Kagome's head on his lap. He brushed her bangs off her face. Inuyasha had to keep Kagome and Sesshomaru apart. He couldn't stand the thought Kagome with him. He would never forgive himself if the potion became permanent. Kagome might change teams on them and they would never find the Shikon jewels in time.

Inuyasha felt another tear roll down his cheek. It landed on Kagome 's face. Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha, who had wiped his tears away. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt the tear on her cheek. She looked at Inuyasha who had closed his eyes to hide his fears.

"What happened to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Where is he?"

Inuyasha hung his head. "He's fine." He whispered. "He has been affected by the potion like you."

"That Sen lady had better cure me." She growled. Kagome got to her feet. "Take me to her, Inuyasha. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind."

Inuyasha stared. Kagome was really mad.

"Sesshomaru 's there." Inuyasha sighed. "He could affect the potion if I take you there."

Kagome nodded. "I don't care. Sesshomaru doesn't matter to me. Even if Sen made me have a crush on him, it's an illusion." She looked at Inuyasha with her pleading eyes. Inuyasha fell for it.

"Okay, okay." He growled. "I'll take you there, but no talking to Sesshomaru, okay?" Kagome nodded.

Kagome grabbed her bag and followed Inuyasha out the door.

Inuyasha walked outside to see Sango walking out of the trees. She yawned and stretched as if she had had the best sleep of her life. Kirara was supporting Sango. On Kirara 's back was Miroku, who was still paralyzed from the waist down. He held an unconscious Shippo in his arms. They all glared at Inuyasha, who had helped Kagome out of Kaede 's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from Kirara 's back. "You're dead!"

"Hey." Inuyasha walked over to Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara?"

Sango nodded and yawned once again. Inuyasha carried her over to a tree to rest. He then helped Miroku over to the hut so Kaede could help him. Kagome took Shippo to the tree near Sango.

"C'mon, Kirara." Inuyasha whispered. "Let's go." Kagome sat on Kirara 's back and Inuyasha went on foot. They took off over the trees. Kirara followed Inuyasha as he ran through the forest.

"Just a little bit further!" he called to Kagome. He stopped at the place where Sen had been working on her potion. He walked over to Sen. She was adding a strange, black powder. Inuyasha caught the scent of it. It was bitter.

"That's not for the potion, is it." Inuyasha growled. "It's a poison. You're going to kill them."

Sen looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Since when do you know anything about potions, you mutt."

"Someone tried to kill me with that stuff by putting it in my food when I was a kid." He snapped. "I remember the smell." Sen didn't seem to care. "If you even try to kill Kagome, I will throw you in the river.

"A dog demon that can tell what's a poison when a potion maker can't." Sen mumbled.

"I know more than you think." Inuyasha stated.

Sen took a bottle of clear fluid and placed a drop of it into the bowl. The black powder disappeared as if it was never there.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Demon tears." Sen replied. They will get rid of every known poison. They're very rare. I place these in food, sometimes because people hate me so much." Sen looked up at Inuyasha when her eyes widened. "Sesshomaru!" she barked. "I told you to stay away from her!"

Inuyasha turned around. Kagome and Sesshomaru were hugging each other. Their eyes were all misty and their pupils were gone. They didn't seem to hear Sen barking at them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Kagome turned to him. Her pupils had come back.

"Inuyasha..." she called to him. "I'm so sorry..." her eyes fogged up again and she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha fell to his knees. He was too late. He turned to Sen. She had started working on her potion again.

"Crystal water...thorns..." She looked up at Inuyasha. "It's not too late." She whispered. "It will be ready at sunrise." She got back to her potion." I need demon hair... oh, darn. I'm all out." She rummaged through the bottles looking for the hair.

"Would half demon hair work?" Inuyasha asked Sen. She looked up at him.

"That 's even better." She laughed. "I could have it ready at moonrise if I had any."

Inuyasha pulled five silver strands of his hair out and gave them to Sen. She looked up at him in amazement.

"You're a half demon? You certainly don't look like one."

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted. "I know."

"Is your brother over there, half demon, too?" Sen asked.

"No." Inuyasha sighed. "He's full demon. We had the same father and different mothers."

Sen nodded and started on her potion again. She dropped Inuyasha 's hair into the bowl and blended them together. "We'd better hurry. The sun is starting to set." She turned to Inuyasha. "Find a way to separate them."

Inuyasha looked at the river. A demon fish jumped out of the water. Inuyasha had an idea.

He dashed over to the couple, grabbed Kagome and headed for the other side of the river. Kagome had gone back to normal temporarily.

"Inuyasha..." She hugged him. "Thank you." tears rolled down Kagome 's cheeks.

Inuyasha landed on the other side of the river. "No matter what, do not try to go across that river." He looked at her. "Sesshomaru is still weak and can't fight all of the demon fish himself. Try to fight the potion, okay?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha flew back over to where Sesshomaru was.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered. His eyes that were usually piercing and full of life were now dull and fogged up by the illusion that Sen had lain upon them.

Inuyasha walked over to Sen. She had been mixing the ingredients together.

"What happened this morning?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down to watch Sen work on the potion. "Why is it that Kagome and Sesshomaru love each other and not Kagome and me?"

Sen looked at Inuyasha. "There are lots of reasons, Inuyasha, but the three main reasons are that; you and Kagome never looked at each other directly, you and Kagome are strong enough to resist each other..." she let out a sigh.

"What's the third one?" he asked Sen. He was eager to know what happened that morning.

"The third reason... the most likely reason is that you love each other."

Inuyasha was stunned. "Kagome, liking me?" he stammered. "Like that will ever happen. Besides, I love someone else."

"You may love this other woman, but not as much as you love her. One never knows who they truly love until they find out themselves." Sen stirred the potion quietly. "Sesshomaru and Kagome 's love for each other is just an illusion. Speaking of that, protect Kagome. Sesshomaru will get stronger so keep them apart until I am done or it could be permanent."

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. He had been killing demon fish so he could get over to Kagome.

"Why not give him a sleeping draft?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, that will increase the rate it spreads at." Sen snapped. "Then there would be no hope for them at all."

"Um..." Inuyasha turned to her. "How would it become permanent?"

"If they kiss." She replied.

"K-kiss?" Inuyasha stammered. This was getting out of control. How could he stop Kagome and Sesshomaru from kissing? As soon as Sen was finished her stupid little potion, he would wring her little neck.

Inuyasha jumped over to Kagome's side of the river. She had been watching Sesshomaru try to get across the water with the strength that he had -which wasn't much- then at Inuyasha. She seemed to struggle with her conscience pretty well; at least; she had not tried anything stupid to get to Sesshomaru, who had nearly killed himself to get to her.

The sun was setting now and Inuyasha had gone over to Kagome for company. He had also gone over to watch Sesshomaru get jealous and try to get across the river again. The more Inuyasha watched, the more he realized what he had done.

"It's all my fault." He thought. "I'm the reason that Sesshomaru and Kagome love each other. I wish that I had never done this."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She seemed exhausted from resisting the illusion and Sesshomaru was getting stronger by the second, but they could not sleep or Kagome and Sesshomaru would love each other forever. Inuyasha hung his head in sadness. The sun had set now and the stars were just starting to show themselves. The fireflies rested on the flowers and floated around them. The wind brought the sweet smell of grass and mist from the waterfall to Inuyasha 's face. He looked over to the east. The moon hadn't come up yet. Sen worked by firelight. The potion bubbled softly. It was almost ready.

Kagome let out a yawn. "Sesshomaru..." she sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned on Inuyasha.

"Just stay awake a little longer." He whispered to her. "You'll be back to normal soon enough."

Kagome looked at him. Her eyes fogged up again and she let out a shriek.

"EWW! Get away from me!" She pushed him away and crawled back. Inuyasha looked over to Sen. The moon had risen and Sesshomaru had gotten his strength back. He had gotten over to the other side of the river when Inuyasha wasn't looking. He had started to walk over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Stay away from Kagome, you whelp." He snarled. "She's mine."

"Inuyasha, I can't hold it any longer..." Kagome moaned as her eyes fogged up again. "Sesshomaru!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" She turned around and scowled at Inuyasha then went back to Sesshomaru.

"I promise you, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "that that mutt will never lay an eye on you again."

"Inuyasha! The potion's done!" Inuyasha looked over to see Sen holding a bottle of light blue liquid. "Hurry up and get it!"

Inuyasha turned at Kagome and Sesshomaru. They seemed to be okay- for the moment.

Inuyasha dashed over to Sen, snatched the potion from her hand and ran back to the couple. Inuyasha suddenly froze and turned back to Sen.

"How the heck do I give it to them?"

Sen just shrugged. "Think of something creative."

"When I'm done, You're dead! You hear me?!"

Inuyasha turned back to the couple. Their heads sere moving closer together. They were going to kiss! Inuyasha looked around frantically, when he noticed Kagome's bag. A book was sticking out of the top. He quickly pulled the book out if the bag and dashed back for Kagome and Sesshomaru. He ran and stuck the book in front if their faces just before their lips met. They opened their eyes to find the book in front of them. They quickly pushed apart and Sesshomaru dashed for Inuyasha. "I said she's mine!" he snapped as he flung his whip at Inuyasha, who dodged it easily.

"Sesshomaru 's blinded by the potion..." Inuyasha thought. "He's too clumsy to do any real harm."

Inuyasha dodged another one of his swipes. Kagome was cheering from the sidelines. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. Now was his chance. Inuyasha opened the vile and threw some of the potion at Sesshomaru. The potion splashed in his face. His eyes burned in pain. He thrashed around madly in the air. Kagome watched in horror as Sesshomaru crashed to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran over to him and wept. She glared at Inuyasha, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha pulled back, wondering if Kagome would to that to Sesshomaru if he had tried to kill him. He walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Here," Inuyasha handed her the rest of the potion. "This will help you." He placed the potion in her hands. When Kagome refused Inuyasha tried again. "Sesshomaru' s not dead." He pointed out to her. "He's resting."

Unsure, Kagome checked his pulse. He was still breathing. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. She was exhausted.

"Why did you try to kill Sesshomaru, yet spare both of us?" Kagome asked him.

"I didn't try to kill him..." Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. "He was too weak anyway. Besides...I'd never try to kill you."

Kagome looked at him. The shine in her eyes had come back, but it was a different shine... Kagome had started to cry. Inuyasha offered the vile to her again.

"This will help." He placed it in her hands. She drank it quietly. Kagome let out a yawn. She stared up at the moon and the stars. The fireflies floated around her. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha and closed her eyes. Inuyasha stared at the moon, then went over to Sen. She was working on a potion. The fumes from the strange liquid reached his nose. It was the _same _potion that she had been working on all day.

"You lied!" Inuyasha screamed. Sen looked up. "You had a potion!" Inuyasha 's eyes burned in a fury that made Sen flinch at the sight of him. "I had to protect Kagome from Sesshomaru all day and you were just working on your own stupid little potion!" Inuyasha kicked the cauldron off the fire. The contents spilled out. Inuyasha saw what was left of his hair glisten in the moonlight. The greenish potion flowed into the earth. It was Sen 's turn now. She took a knife from her wagon and threw it at Kagome. The knife hit her shoulder. Kagome shrieked in pain. Blood dripped out the wound.

"I _will _get my revenge on you! But for now, I'd like to see you try to fix this, Inuyasha!" Sen said before vanishing into the trees.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. The knife lay at her side. She moaned and held her shoulder. "Kagome... I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha looked at the bloodstained knife. He caught the scent of the same poison that Sen put in her potion. Kagome was dying, and Inuyasha was helpless to stop it.

Curse you, Sen." Inuyasha screamed. "After all the things I've done to save her..." Inuyasha felt a tear roll down his cheek. Then it hit him.

_"Demon tears._ _They will get rid of every known poison. They're very rare."_

Inuyasha let a few tears fall on Kagome's wound. He heard a strange hissing sound as the tears fell on the poisoned blood. Kagome didn't seem to be in pain anymore. The wound became no more than a mere cut. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. There were tears in her eyes.

"C'mon, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Let's go home.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and walked her over to Kirara. He hoisted her on and flew back to Kaede 's hut. Inuyasha looked back. Sesshomaru had woken up. He watched them fly away, but didn't follow them. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard something that both he and Sesshomaru would never let come out of their mouths.

"Thank you, my brother."

_The end!_

Sorry for the crappy ending! I had to end it somewhere. Should I make a sequal? Hope you liked it! Review pleeze! Thanx a billion for anyone who liked my plot and anyone who likes Anime North, Inuyasha or any other comic or show!! See ya!


End file.
